Team Bonus Consumables
Team Bonus Consumables are consumables that grant Energy, Health, Shield, or Ammo bonuses to nearby teammates in varying amounts. Market versions supply small amounts of each bonus with a pulse of energy, over the course of a short period. Blueprints for the market versions cost 500, and the blueprints can be reused. Clan versions supply around twice as much of each bonus with each pulse, but also cost more resources to build and must be researched before replicating. They replaced standard Ammo boxes, Team Heals, and personal health restoring items, giving them an overall lower bonus but also granting them to nearby teammates. Some bonuses are essential in Nightmare Mode as Energy drain or No shield mode can be temporarily countered using these bonuses. (Shields cannot be restored with consumables in Nightmare mode) Click on the name of the consumable to take you to the individual page for resource requirements and other notes. Consider using clan versions instead of regular versions if they are available to you. Market-Purchase Bonuses Team Energy Restore *Restores 25 energy per pulse, for a total of 100 energy. *You can sell the Blueprint for 200 Credits. Team Ammo Restore *Restores 30, 15, 12 and 5 ammo for a total of 120, 60, 48 and 20 ammo to rifle, pistol, shotgun and sniper respectively. *You can sell the Blueprint for 200 Credits. Team Heal Restore *Restores 30 health per pulse, for a total of 120 health. *You can sell the Blueprint for 200 Credits. Team Shield Restore *Restores 35 shield per pulse, for a total of 140 shield. All excess shields generated becomes Overshield. *You can sell the Blueprint for 200 Credits. Bulk Production Consumables These are special high-cost blueprints that will make ten of each consumable instead of just one at a time. Based at a very steep each, Bulk Production is both more efficient, reducing the resource costs, and in terms of interaction needed with the Foundry interface. This blueprint is reusable. Users may choose these over regular consumables as they consume Nano Spores instead of Ferrite, which is more commonly obtained. Mass-production through Bulk prints saves 10% of the three required resources; 10 individual Ammo Restore runs would cost 250 Polymer Bundles, whereas a single Bulk Ammo Restore crafting costs 225. Example of a Bulk Production blueprint: Clan-Purchased Bonuses These items are only available from Clan dojos, and must be Researched along with items before it before they are available for purchase. Bulk production variants of each Medium Team Restore blueprint are also available for research after the individual blueprint has been completed. Medium Team Energy Restore *Restores 50 energy per pulse, for a total of 200 energy. *Available in the clan dojo Energy Lab. *You can sell the Blueprint for 200,000 Credits. Medium Team Ammo Restore *Restores 90, 45, 35 and 15 ammo for a total of 360, 180, 140 and 60 ammo to rifle, pistol, shotgun and sniper respectively. *Available in the clan dojo Chemical Lab. *You can sell the Blueprint for 200,000 Credits. Medium Team Heal Restore *Restores 100 health per pulse, for a total of 400 health. *Available in the clan dojo Biological Lab. *You can sell the Blueprint for 200,000 Credits. Medium Team Shield Restore *Restores 100 shield per pulse, for a total of 400 shield. All excess shields generated becomes Overshield. *Available in the clan dojo Energy Lab. *You can sell the Blueprint for 200,000 Credits. Syndicate-Purchased Bonuses These are only available through Syndicates, and are only purchasable after you reach the required title and have the needed standing points. All Large Restore blueprints are for quantities of 10, and the blueprints are not tradeable with other players. Large Team Energy Restore *Restores 100 energy per pulse, for a total of 400 energy. *Available for purchase through the Arbiters of Hexis and The Perrin Sequence for 25,000 standing points after reaching the title of 'Lawful' or 'Executive'. *You cannot sell the Blueprint. Large Team Ammo Restore *Restores 100, 65, 55 and 40 ammo for a total of 400, 260, 220 and 160 ammo to rifle, pistol, shotgun and sniper respectively. *Available for purchase through the Red Veil for 25,000 standing points after reaching the title of 'Esteemed'. *You cannot sell the Blueprint. Large Team Heal Restore *Restores 300 health per pulse, for a total of 1200 health. *Available for purchase through the Steel Meridian and New Loka. for 25,000 standing points after reaching the title of 'Defender' or 'Benevolent' respectively. *You cannot sell the Blueprint. Large Team Shield Restore *Restores 300 shield per pulse, for a total of 1200 shield. All excess shields generated becomes Overshield. *Available for purchase only through Cephalon Suda for 25,000 standing points after reaching the title of 'Intelligent'. *You cannot sell the Blueprint. Notes *Host lag can affect the time between bonuses. *The pods were previously physical and could be stood upon. Humorously, you could create a temporary path of pods midair, eventually hovering in the air by standing on a single pod. *The Shield Restores now grant Overshield, bypassing some of its weaknesses and making it more viable. *Players can only carry up to 200 of each restore in a mission. Bugs *Sometimes pods will be placed in game, but do not actually grant any bonuses. See also *Market *Equipment *Research Category:Market Category:Equipment Category:Research